paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Broken Eye
About When Baxter got his eye hurt by banging into The playground’s seesaw, then he got a black eye, he had to wear a pirate patch on his eye and some of the pups were being mean to him and calling him, “Broken Eye”. Characters * Marshall * Rubble * Chase * Rocky * Zuma * Skye * Everest * Tracker * Baxter the mail pup * Bone * Buster The Spy Pup * Grumble Story Time! (When the pups were playing tag at the playground) All Pups: woof, woof, *howls* Rubble: hahah, you can get us, Marshall! Marshall: I think I know who I’m going to get, one of the fastest pups, my friend, Baxter. Baxter: heheh, you will never get me Marshall, I’m too fast for you! Marshall: Baxter, look out behind you! Baxter: heheh, what?!? *shows black and bangs into the seesaw and made a cracking noise* Baxter: wha-wha-what happened? Rubble: Well, you banged into the seesaw... Chase: And you have a black eye now. Marshall: I’ll check it out with my x-ray screen! Bone: whoh, good thing your here! Marshall: I know right, he would be even more hurt. Grumble: I agree! Buster: hopefully he’s not that hurt! *Marshall scans his body, and also his eye* Marshall: well, I have to say Baxter but, you have to wear a pirate patch on your eye... All pups: *gasps* *meanwhile when Baxter put on the eye patch...* Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Everest, Tracker: *about to laugh* hahahahahahah! Baxter: *sounds sad* o-Ok, *about to cry* FINE! I’ll go! Marshall, Rubble, Skye, Bone, Buster, Grumble: *looks sad* why did you guys do that? You guys know that he could cry a lot. Chase: well, he IS a cry baby. Marshall: CHASE! Rocky: I kno, let’s call him “Broken Eye!” All Of The Mean Pups: Yeah! *showing Baxter next to a tree and the sunset* (Sad Music) I was just..... trying to be nice with those pups. But I failed....... I’m just not cool......... and i tried..... to not get hurt and cry........... I’m just so terrible, that they could bury me in a hole. Friends..... are not for me......... I’m just trying to play, being nice, and have fun.... but it didn’t work. (Sad/Happy Music Getting In) You guys know that I’m incredible, you guys don’t have paws to hold. You guys don’t have hearts, and they don’t have darts. REALLY I am trying to rule, not drool! I am really excited to play with you guys, but it failed............. (happy music) I am so happy about my life, and my friends! I’m just keep trying to rule....... you know that I’m just keep trying to rule! (Song ends) Marshall: I wonder where Baxter went. Rubble: wait, is that him right there?!? *rubble starts running* Marshall: Rubble, wait! *rubble runs up and hugs a random Golden Retriever* Rubble: I missed you Baxter, let have some fun and eat doggo’s icecream! (A dog type of icecream I Made Up) Marshall: Rubble, that’s not him. Rubble: oh yeah, bye random pup! Skye: hey, That’s Him right there! Marshall: why is he laying down? Rubble: oh no?!? Let’s go! *all of the good pups runs to him* Marshall: B-Baxter? Baxter: y-ya-yeah? Marshall: are you ok? Baxter: not really, I just don’t like those pups right now. Buster: awwww, don’t worry Baxter, we will help you, we’re your best friends! Baxter: y-yeah, I agree, come on let’s go! *3 weeks later* All of the mean pups: hahahah Chase: Broken Eye, you are so weird with that on you! Rocky: Get It off your face already! Zuma: Everest, do you want to push it off him? Everest: Yes, yes! Tracker: ok, GO! *pushes the patch off* Baxter: What? Marshall: Baxter, you have a scar on your face! Baxter: well, it’s back to weeks again of bullying, I’ll say months. Hahahah! Why am I laughing? THE END NOTE: Everest didn’t like him, well, she did but was teasing him to make it see that she likes him. They are dating now. 'Gallery ' Poor Baxter!.jpeg Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Danger Category:Sad Story Category:Fanon Songs Category:Sad Songs Category:Songs Category:Hurt